


I Make The Decisions Now

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Randomness of Arrows [14]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Clueless Oliver, F/M, Face Slapping, Gen, Getting Together, Groping, Humor, Jealous Felicity, Jealousy, Making Out, Maybe eventual smut?, Semi-Public sexual content, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt, fed-up Felicity, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity's played by Oliver's rules long enough.  It was hard but doable to love him and know he loves her back but not act--to keep her safe.</p><p>But when she sees him flirting with a woman, his entire argument for being a monk flies out the window.</p><p>Or, a jealous Felicity attacks Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Make The Decisions Now

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Anonymous --Jealous Felicity, PLEASE!"
> 
> I love writing and reading jealousy-turned-sexual stories! But I was tired of Oliver being the jealous idiot. But Felicity isn't an idiot, so this was a bit more of a challenge than I had anticipated...hope you like it! Let me know if I should continue!

Felicity tapped the stem of her glass absentmindedly. Across the large, fancy, and crowded room, Oliver smiled and dipped his head closer to the woman speaking to him.

A very tall, long black haired, gorgeous emerald dress that fit perfectly, woman.

'Emerald green?! Gawd.' Felicity gulped the last of her champagne. 'What the frak is she doing wearing that color. It doesn't even look good on her.'

The bartender raised an eyebrow at her as he slid away the empty glass and slid a full one into her fingers.

"Thanks," she mumbled. There were advantages to hovering near the open bar at functions such as this.

Felicity's eyes swung back through the crowd to land on Oliver again. Just as they did, he tossed his head back and laughed. The woman placed a hand on his upper arm and seemed to be laughing as well.

Felicity was so busy shooting eye daggers, the sudden arrival of Diggle at her side made her jump.

"Crap! Where did YOU sneak up from?!"

He smirked at her and folded his massive arms across his chest. "Enjoying the open bar?"

She narrowed her eyes and poked his chest with a finger. "This is only my second," she glanced at the bartender and he nodded a confirmation, "second glass, so zip it, mister."

They both fell silent. Diggle scanned the crowd--ever the security man--and Felicity kept her eyes on Oliver.

Oliver was smiling. Felicity felt weird. She liked Oliver's smile, wished he smiled more, but...did he need to let the smile reach his eyes? Or touch the woman's arm? Or let her touch him?!

Felicity sighed.

"You ok?" Digg asked.

"Huh? Yeah, why?" She turned away from the flirty Oliver and frowned at the bar.

Diggle glanced at Oliver and then turned to match Felicity's pose, putting elbows on the bartop.

"You and Oliver get in a fight or something?" It seemed to happen with greater frequency lately.

"No." Felicity sighed again. "It's just...I mean..." She turned back around and gestured roughly toward the area where Oliver stood.

"What?" Diggle pressed.

Felicity made a hurumphing noise. "It's not like we're on a mission or something!"

Diggle's forehead scrunched in confusion. "That's... correct... so?"

She glared at him like he was stupid and rolled her eyes.

"So? So, so, I mean, look at him!" Diggle cautiously moved his eyes from his agitated blonde friend and over to Oliver.

"I'm still not sure wh--"

"He is flirting, John!" A few people nearby turned at the volume of her outburst. She briefly closed her eyes and counted. "He is flirting and that woman is flirting and, and, and fuck him!" she whispered harshly into Diggle shoulder (his ear was too high, even when she wore heels.)

Diggle let out a groan and managed to wrap an arm around Felicity's tense shoulders. He pulled her into his side and squeezed her.

"I hate to break it to you, but that's kinda what adults do wh--"

She shoved him away and then waved a finger in his face. "No. No, not HIM. He made it VERY clear, on more than one occasion, that HE does not, will not...that he can't have relationships."

She let her arm drop and then she slumped against the bar. Diggle let her words sink in.

"Ah, right," he said softly.

"Yeah," Felicity bobbed her head. "So if it was for a mission, I get it. To keep his, our covers, I get it." She found herself watching Oliver again. He was resting his hand on the small of the woman's back and moving them a little away from the main crowd. "But, that, Digg, that is not Oliver pretending."

She let out a long, slightly defeated sigh. The bartender took away the now empty second glass and tried handing her another full one.

"No, thank you, no." She saw Diggle look at her surprised. "I don't want to be drunk."

"For what?" he asked nervously. He knew the glint starting to grow in Felicity's eyes. "Felicity."

She stood straighter and shook her hair off her shoulders. "Yes, John?" She patted her hair, smoothed down her dress, "what?" she asked and finally turned to him.

Diggle ran a hand over his face. "You are about to do something. What is it?"

She shrugged. "Well, THAT," and she nodded toward the woman, "is not a mission. And Oliver is not just 'business' flirting. And he has told me more than once that, that, you know... for me... so, I'm going to go call him on it."

"Oh, heaven help us," grumbled Diggle, sending his gaze to the ceiling. "Felicity, I don--"

But she was already sauntering through the crowd. He watched her deep blue dress shimmering as she turned this way and that to get through, her large expanses of fair skin seeming to glow amidst all the lackluster people.

"Shit, Oliver, you brought this gorgeous clusterfuck down on upon yourself, you can deal with it all yourself," Diggle half laughed, half grumbled as he retreated to do a perimeter check.

Felicity stopped several feet from the close talking pair. Oliver's hand was gently touching the woman's elbow and the woman was just laying her hand flat on Oliver's lapel.

Felicity couldn't decide what to call her emotions. Anger--for sure; shock, disappointment, sadness--probably all those, too. And then the woman shifted and it made her crappy green dress catch the light, and... 'Green! I am seeing green! How fittingly ironic!'

Jealousy was somewhat unexpected to Felicity. She had envied loads of people in her life, but outright, full-bore heated jealousy?! 

She blinked a few times and took a couple deep breathes.

'No, not jealous, Felicity. Pissed off. He says he loves you, begs you not to make him take it back, and he knows damn well how you have felt and still feel, and yet he's openly connecting and thus putting THIS woman in danger from The Life That He Leads?!'

So Felicity does something wholly unFelicity (outside hack realm, that is,) and makes Oliver's and hers decision for them.

\---->

She marched the final few feet. Oliver looked up just in time to see her expression. He thinks he's either about to be slapped or the woman he was speaking with is, and his brain freezes.

"Excuse us," Felicity growled. Actually full Arrow growls at the woman. Then she dug her fingers so tightly into his arm, Oliver was sure she sliced clear through his suit and into his skin.

"Feli--"

"Wait." And she pulled him harder. He glanced around but most people didn't seem to notice or care that he was being forced into the side hall.

He also looked for Digg, and groaned when he saw his 'friend' not only holding a door open for Felicity, but shaking his head at Oliver!

"What did I do?!" he called but Felicity shushed him and they were through the door. "Felicity."

She released his arm and spun to face him. "Don't you use that tone of voice with me."

Oliver's eyes narrowed but he kept his mouth shut. Felicity was...what? "Are you angry? What is going on--"

"Oh. My. GAWD, Oliver. Just," she put up a hand and closed her eyes. Now Oliver was starting to worry. Was she exposed to something, drugged? Did something happen to Thea? Roy?

"Felicity, I need you to talk--"

"No, clearly you don't need me, Oliver. Clearly you are still full of the same bullshit pre-island Ollie was!"

"What the hell are--"

"Was any, ANY of it EVER real?" She stepped closer, fists on her hips, and he had to look down to see her face. "I'd like to think I know you better, that I wasn't some emotional and blind girl that you kept using and pushing away and pulling back, just so I can keep all your tech working."

She paused to breathe, and Oliver wanted to say something but he was so utterly lost, he didn't know what to say. So he said his favorite word, "Felicity," and he tried to touch her arm.

SLAP.

His head snapped to the side and he felt blood in his mouth. "What the f--"

"I really think I hate you this time, Oliver Queen." He blinked to clear his vision and saw tears in her eyes. She turned and slowly walked away.

Seeing her turn her back on him triggered his brain and he was suddenly recalling every detail of the evening, trying to figure out what had caused this.

\---->

Felicity wiped the tears away and took a deep breath and kept walking. She hated to admit it, but slapping Oliver felt good. And maybe he would finally understand, because apparently the version of English they had been using for years was failing her.

Her slow walk away was being narrated in her head by the scene from Men In Black--the one where Agent J tries to talk about love with Agent K...

"Well, you know what they say, it's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all--"

"Try it."

Felicity bit her lip and managed to keep any further tears from spilling. Maybe this is what she needed; and now she could let go of the romantic ideas and just be a member of Team Dumbass, er, Arrow, and that was that.

Oliver could live his miserable, solitary, martyr life, and she could live her life fully and do vigilante stuff as the cherry on top.

She would find a man who adored her and treated her well. They would laugh together, discuss brilliant things, and make brilliant babies after A WHOLE BUNCH of earth shattering practice.

Felicity was so focused on how this was all great, she failed to hear Oliver catch up and start walking beside her.

"Felicity," he spoke softly but she still startled.

She stopped walking and just looked at him. She had to practice, build up her immunity to his puppy dog face/out of this world handsome face.

"Hmm?" she asked.

It was almost funny how he opened and closed his mouth like a gasping fish. 'Not so suave now, huh?'

"Felicity, what did I do? What's happening?" He reached and gently held her hand. "Why did you slap me?"

She looked at his hand holding hers. Fuck, it always felt good when he touched her. She sighed. She pulled her hand away.

"Sorry about the slap...sort of. But it's just a douche move to expect me to watch you...and other women after all we have been through, all we have admitted, and after all the pushing away you did."

His brow furrowed. 

"Oliver, why? How? How is it different to put Miss Green Dress Hussy in danger by knowing you, by 'knowing' you? Huh? Does her life matter less than mine? Do my feelings matter less than yours?!"

She watched the gears slowly start to grind in his beautiful head. She looked down at the floor, noticed his fingers doing their twitchy thing. The minutes seemed to drag on.

Finally, she sighed and began walking away again.

"Wait, Felicity." She stopped but kept her eyes focused down the hall. "I, I'm sorry?" She snorted and examined her shoes. He shifted his weight. "Well, I am, but that's not, I mean, fuck."

She looked up finally. He was running both hands through his hair and pacing the width of the hall.

"It's actually quite simple, Oliver Queen." She shrugged when he looked at her.

"Shit, Felicity, this is anything EXCEPT simple. Jesus Christ."

"Don't know him, sorry," she mumbled as a half-hearted joke. He breathed out a stiff laugh.

"Felicity--"

"Oliver." She stepped to him and his back hit the wall. "Simple, just say yes or no, it's best for us both, trust me."

"Yes." He tried to crack a smile but her icy gaze froze it.

"Simple. You love me, yes or no?"

He sighed and let his head fall back with a thud. "Yes," he whispered. His Adam's apple bobbed in his exposed throat.

Felicity closed her eyes. "I love you--yes. Next: you think your love puts me in danger."

"It does, yes." Their eyes met and the hall seemed to crackle.

"I think your love puts me in danger--No." He opened his mouth to argue and she poked his chest. "Ssshhhh! I think my part in Team Arrow is dangerous--yes, at times."

"We--"

"Shut up, jeez!" She almost stomped her foot, almost. He slammed his jaw closed.

"I think my part in Team Arrow is worth it--hell yes." She was happy to see a little smirk fight his stiff frown.

"Simple: I am already a target and already in danger despite you NOT dating me. Yes or no?"

He narrowed his eyes. He tried glaring her to back off, and she just rolled her eyes at him. "Yes or no?"

"Yes," he ground out between clenched teeth. She tried not to look smug. It was too easy sometimes, using logic and rational thinking with some people.

"And thus, simple: Felicity (that's me)," he grunted and lifted his eyes to the ceiling, "Felicity dating Oliver aka Arrow (that's you, btw,)"

"Oh fo--"

"Me being with you won't add anything to my risks that aren't already there. Yes or no?" But she didn't let him answer or argue.

Instead, she launched herself against him, forcing him to bang into the wall and grab at her or risk them both falling.

She flashed a smile at him before her hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him to her lips.

A single, almost painful lips-closed-smooch that lasted two seconds exploded into teeth and tongues and nipping, sucking, stroking...

It was rough, far more urgent and intense than any kiss she'd ever had, including with Oliver. She scrapped her nails through his short hair and moaned when his hands moved from her waist. One large hand slid down to cup her ass, the other up to caress her bare back at the cutout on her dress.

She nipped his bottom lip a little harder than she intended and smiled when he swore and they really began battling to dominate the kiss.

She let one hand slide from the back of his head, down his chest, around to his ass, and she squeezed. Hard.

"Ahh," he growled. She snickered and moved the hand again, this time to latch onto the waist of his pants and pull his pelvis closer to her.

She abandoned his gasping mouth and licked, kissed, sucked her way across his prickly jaw and down his neck. Her other hand left his head and loosened his tie enough that she could press loud kisses at the top of his chest.

"Felicity," he was panting and not fighting her, so she just ignored him.

She moved her lips back up his neck, across his jaw, and then she bit, somewhat harshly, onto his earlobe just as she cupped and squeezed his hardening erection through his pants.

"Oh, fuck, Felicity!" His hips bucked into her hand and she sucked the injured ear for a moment before returning to his lips.

His hands were both on her ass now, and oh, they soooo fit perfectly there!

She kept kneading his long, thick penis with one hand and used her other to keep his head against hers.

"I love kissing these lips," she muttered sultry and raspy against his lips before sucking and demanding entry again.

His hips shot forward again. She could swear she actually felt him lengthen under her touch. She was high on power and happiness and lust...

Of course, she knew it wouldn't last long. Oliver was too alpha male, and too typical male, to let her continue her teasing like this.

Sure enough, just as she was about to lick his ear again, he released such a loud growl she was sure the entire building heard.

Suddenly, SHE was pinned to the hall wall, and HIS hand was sliding through the side leg slit to cup HER heated sex.

HIS mouth was leaving marks and demanding hers to open. HER hands now clutched at his ass.

"Please," she whimpered. She wrapped one leg around his hip and pressed forward. His hand suddenly slid pass her panties and his arm was suddenly pressing against his own erection. "Oh frak, I need more, Oliver."

She ground against him as much as she could. And she managed to slide a hand between them to fiddle with his belt.

Then he pulled back. Her feet took all her weight again. He let go and slammed his palms on the wall on either side of her and the only part still touching were their foreheads.

The hall was loud with breathing. He was panting, eyes closed. She was gasping and kept her eyes on him.

"Felicity, not--"

"You don't get to make decisions anymore, Oliver, not when it comes to me," she stated simply. "Because you tend to make the wrong ones. So there." She couldn't help it, she stuck out her tongue.

He chuckled and made to bite it, but didn't. "I was going to say," he looked deep into her eyes, "that there is no way in hell," he leaned close, pressed a gentle kiss to her nose, "no way I am going to have sex with you for the first time in a hallway..."

She looked back and forth between his eyes and chewed on her lower lip. She really did want to believe this was happening...

"It is..." He pressed his hand to the side of her face, rubbed his thumb over her cheek.

"Oh," she finally said. Then she squirmed a little and batted her eyes. "Well, what about fucking me in the hall closet now and then making love to me later on a bed, hmm?"

"Shit," he groaned. She grinned as he pressed against her, arched slightly to let her rock hard nipples poke him.

"Is that a yes?" she asked sweetly as she shoved her hand down his pants and squeezed the wonderful hardness she found there. "Tsk tsk, no underwear?! Oliver!" 

And she was laughing too hard to prepare for Oliver to toss her over his shoulder and head for the closet...

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know--Oliver probably has a side to share here. He wouldn't just flirt like that, in front of his Felicity. So please don't yell at me, lol. What should the next chapter be? Oliver's pov? The smutty closet? Ideas? Hehehe.


End file.
